


близко и далеко

by AWAR0N



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWAR0N/pseuds/AWAR0N
Summary: даже если саске ушел из деревни, он все равно где-то рядом с наруто





	близко и далеко

Наруто сидел на кровати в своей комнате и смотрел в окно, тихо мыча какую-то песенку с незамысловатым мотивом. Снаружи низко, так, что почти можно было дотянуться рукой, летали ласточки, громко щебеча. Один из шиноби, проходивших внизу, сказал своему приятелю, шедшему следом:  
— Знаешь, кажется, скоро дождь начнется. Пойдем быстрее.  
  
Вскоре по полотняным пологам лавочек звонко ударил первые, пока еще редкие капли. Запахло пылью, клубы которой намертво прибивала к земле падающая с затянутых серо-синими тучами небес влага. Наруто открыл окно и, зажмурившись, стал ловить рукой стекающие с крыши ручейки и случайные брызги дождя. Струйки воды приятно холодили кожу, заставляя на некоторое время забыть о жаре на улице и дома и отвлечься от собственных проблем.  
  
Вспомнилась война. Тогда Наруто казалось, что все закончилось: Саске снова рядом, и все наладится. Но это продлилось недолго. Учиха ушел. И Наруто не знал, когда они увидятся вновь. Неужели все было впустую? Миссии и наступившее лето вроде как заставили меланхолию отступить, но сейчас, под звуки дождя, она накатила с новой силой. Как назло, свои дела Узумаки закончил еще вчера, и теперь отвлекающий фактор исчез. Ничего не хотелось так сильно, как просто лечь, заснуть, а проснувшись, увидеть фигуру в темном плаще, хотя бы издалека, узнать, что у этого парня все хорошо. Но Саске не появится здесь. Не сейчас.  
Наруто лег на спину и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть. Буквально через полчаса он уже мирно посапывал под шум воды, утомленный всем и сразу.  
  
_**Кап.**_  
  
Откуда-то сверху на нос упала капля. Наруто вздрогнул и повернулся на бок.  
  
**_Кап._**  
  
Приоткрыв один глаз, парень взглянул вверх. Крыша нигде не протекала. Оглядев комнату, он не обнаружил ничего необычного — темнота, темнота и еще раз темнота. Можно спокойно засыпать обратно. За окном сверкнула молния — еще одно напоминание о Саске. Наруто даже померещилась тень чьей-то фигуры в окне. Нет, с этим точно нужно что-то делать. Для начала, хорошенько отдохнуть. А потом можно к Сакуре за советом сходить. Она ж медик, разберется. Глаза медленно закрывались, как бы намекая, что лимит исчерпан, для продления работы нужен еще сон.  
  
Наруто снился шорох крыльев, издаваемый птицами Саске — ястребами, носящимися рядом и садящимися на протянутые руки, ткани, развевающейся на ветру. В мире сновидений была и Коноха, но она была где-то там, вне поля зрения. Они с Учихой стояли посреди водной пустыни, чуть покачиваясь в такт волнам. Саске пристально разглядывал Узумаки, и тот кожей ощущал этот взгляд. Легкий ветерок мягко оглаживал лицо. Хотелось податься навстречу и получить как можно больше ласки.  
  
Из сна выбил громкий чих, раздавшийся прямо над ухом. Наруто, резко вскочив, больно ударился обо что-то лбом. Потирая ушибленное место, он оглядывался по сторонам. Показалось?  
Нет, не показалось. На кровати кто-то сидел. Под темным капюшоном было не различить лица внезапного гостя, потирающего ушибленный лоб, да это было не так уж и нужно. Узумаки узнал бы этого человека в любом виде.  
— Ну, эм, привет. — все, что ему удалось из себя выдавить. В горле застыл ком. Собственный язык отказывался слушаться.  
Рука в темной перчатке, отнятая от лица, осторожно коснулась щеки Наруто, словно проверяя ее на реальность. Потом — волос. Бледные пальцы зарылись в недлинные светлые пряди и немного пропустили их сквозь себя. Плотная ткань соскользнула с головы, открыв красивое лицо, обрамленное темными волосами. Блондин не решался поднять взгляд и посмотреть на вечернего посетителя.  
— Я все еще сплю, верно?  
Молчание в ответ сопровождается новым прикосновением, теперь уже к плечу. Рука обжигает даже сквозь футболку.  
  
**_Неужели люди всегда были такими горячими?_**  
  
«Это все сон» — словно мантру повторяет про себя блондин. В реальность происходящего поверить не удается.  
Но ровно до того момента, пока одна рука не находит другую, пока не переплетаются пальцы и пока не ощущается чужая кожа. По нервным окончаниям словно пробегает одна из так любимых Саске молний.  
Наруто мелко дрожит, не издавая ни звука. И находит наконец-то в себе силы посмотреть в глаза гостю. Тьма по ту сторону взгляда притягивает и приковывает намертво, обволакивает невозможной теплотой.  
— Быть этого не может. Это действительно ты? Ответь мне, — Узумаки не решается произнести имя, боясь спугнуть.  
— А тебе так нужен мой ответ? Ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь. — он прав.  
— Ну тогда «добро пожаловать домой», да? — Наруто улыбается слегка натянуто, но внутри все переворачивается. В его душе словно в один момент происходят разом все войны шиноби.  
Он не выдерживает и притягивает к себе самого дорогого друга, сжимая его в крепких объятьях и радуясь, что руку восстановили очень вовремя. А друг не пытается вырваться, давая насытиться своим теплом и запахом сполна, за все время разлуки. Когда Саске отстраняется, пальцы, сжимающие ткань плаща на спине, нехотя расслабляются, выпуская из своего плена.  
Промокшая под дождем одежда соскальзывает на пол, а Учиха забирается к Наруто под одеяло и прижимается, пытаясь согреться. Блондин лежит рядом и разглядывает лицо друга. Обнаружив пару царапин, осторожно касается их, оглаживает каждую по контуру. Снова обнимает Саске. Теперь уже получая такое же объятие в ответ. Брюнет мягко касается лба Узумаки и чуть улыбается, прищурившись.  
Наруто не спрашивает, надолго ли Саске в Конохе, слишком не хочется слышать ответ. Откуда он пришел и куда уйдет — неизвестно. Сейчас двое просто пытаются впихнуть часы порознь в секунды вместе. Тела переплетаются под одеялом, обмениваясь дыханием, одиночеством, самой жизнью. Утомленные, оба засыпают под шум не перестававшего дождя.  
  
Утро встречает Наруто прохладным ветром и легким прощальным касанием губ. Постель еще хранит остатки тепла тела Саске, его запах. Он снова покинул деревню, и дождь, закончившийся только-только, начисто смыл все следы, которые могли бы привести к Учихе. Но, возможно, все теперь будет не так плохо — по подоконнику негромко постукивал клювом ястреб, принесший с собой небольшой клочок бумаги с одной фразой.  
  
**_До встречи._**

 

 

 


End file.
